Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $31\%$
Explanation: $31$ percent = $31$ per cent = $31$ per hundred $31\% = \dfrac{31}{100}$ $\hphantom{31\%} = 0.31$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.